<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pornochanchada by brazilian_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717143">Pornochanchada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess'>brazilian_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrArg Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BrargWeek2020, F/F, brargweek, mas fica pra imaginação de cada um, nyo!brarg porque eu sou apaixonada por essas meninas, um smut implícito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De repente, Luciana deu um tapa no braço de Martína, animada.</p>
<p>“Tininha, já sei! Risca o cronograma”, gesticulou com as mãos, abrindo um sorriso enorme, “eu tive uma ideia. Você vai odiar.” Levantou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão travessa, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo no dedo indicador. </p>
<p>“Ai, Luciana”, Martína suspirou exageradamente, mordendo a boca para refrear um sorriso que teimava em se formar, “nós não podemos mesmo só andar por aí, calminhas, e matar o tempo até a hora do filme que já íamos ver?” </p>
<p>“Nã-não”, a morena cantarolou, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto se virava de frente para a loira, “esse cronograma é chato, sem graça. Nem sei porque cogitei ele.”</p>
<p>“E se eu não aceitar o novo plano, hein?”, Martína inclinou levemente o pescoço para baixo, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Luciana.</p>
<p>“Você vai aceitar, Tína. Você me ama”, Luciana pontuou a frase com um beijo rápido e estralado no nariz de Martína, sorrindo abertamente em seguida. </p>
<p>“Hm”, Martína endireitou a postura, rindo, “verdade.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrArg Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pornochanchada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nyo!Brazil: Luciana da Silva<br/>nyo!Argentina: Martína Hernandéz</p>
<p>Dia 2 da BrArg Week! Essa me deu um trabalhinho, mas eu gostei do resultado.<br/>Espero que gostem!<br/>Mais notas no final.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martína encostou-se na beirada da sacada, olhando de relance para o relógio de pulso delicado em seu braço direito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luciana, nós vamos nos atrasar!”, gritou para dentro de casa, virando-se de costas para o peitoril, e disfarçou um sorriso de canto de boca enquanto pendia a cabeça para trás, fingindo impaciência. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma mulher apareceu esbaforida na sala, saída do corredor aos saltitos, tentando amarrar a fivela de uma sandália de salto alto enquanto se mexia. Luciana saltitou até a abertura da varanda, sobrancelhas cerradas, o gloss labial entre os dentes. Martína ergueu as sobrancelhas, brincalhona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quer ajuda, meu amor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, muito obrigada”, a morena resmungou, “e nós </span>
  <em>
    <span>não vamos</span>
  </em>
  <span> nos atrasar. Eu planejei todo nosso cronograma”. Martína ignorou a recusa e se agachou para afivelar a sandália de Luciana, que esticou a perna em silêncio, aceitando a ajuda. Pegou o gloss labial na mão, se olhando no reflexo do microondas na cozinha para dar um último retoque na maquiagem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Planejou?”, Martína sorriu, ainda agachada, ajeitando a fivela na sandália do outro pé de Luciana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Planejei”, Luciana pôs as mãos nos quadris, olhando para Martína, desafiadora, “nós vamos jantar, depois vamos caminhar um pouquinho pra você se exibir por aí, como eu sei que você gosta”, Martína deixou escapar uma risadinha, que Luciana ignorou, “e então nós vamos ao cinema.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína assentiu, “hm, e exatamente pra que horas é essa reserva?”, deu um tapinha no tornozelo de Luciana, que agradeceu levemente enquanto ofereceu a mão para Martína se colocar de pé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah”, a morena pegou o pulso de Martína, olhando o relógio com as sobrancelhas franzidas, “pra daqui quinze minutos. Merda. Merda, merda, merda.” Largou o braço da namorada, se apressando para pegar a bolsa no cabideiro no canto da sala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína balançou a cabeça negativamente, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, “direto pro cinema então”, jogou uma mecha do cabelo loiro por cima dos ombros, alisou o vestido e caminhou até uma Luciana muito afobada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, a gente não pode ir direto pro cinema”, resmungou fazendo involuntariamente um biquinho, “o meu cronograma, Tína.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína riu baixinho e beijou a bochecha de Luciana, a acalmando, “tá certo, meu bem, seu cronograma. Mas pra sua reserva acho que não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo”, alcançou uma jaqueta de couro no cabideiro, assim como sua bolsa, jogando a jaqueta por cima dos ombros, e com a chave da casa em mãos. Abriu a porta, dando passagem para que Luciana marchasse à sua frente, uma expressão contrariada no rosto. Chamaram o elevador do prédio em silêncio, Martína se forçando a não rir da frustração de Luciana e da careta que ela fazia inconscientemente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, Luciana deu um tapa no braço de Martína, animada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tininha, já sei! Risca o cronograma”, gesticulou com as mãos, abrindo um sorriso enorme, “eu tive uma ideia. Você vai odiar.” Levantou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão travessa, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo no dedo indicador. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai, Luciana”, Martína suspirou exageradamente, mordendo a boca para refrear um sorriso que teimava em se formar, “nós não podemos mesmo só andar por aí, calminhas, e matar o tempo até a hora do filme que já íamos ver?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nã-não”, a morena cantarolou, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto se virava de frente para a loira, “esse cronograma é chato, sem graça. Nem sei porque cogitei ele.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E se eu não aceitar o novo plano, hein?”, Martína inclinou levemente o pescoço para baixo, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Luciana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você vai aceitar, Tína. Você me ama”, Luciana pontuou a frase com um beijo rápido e estralado no nariz de Martína, sorrindo abertamente em seguida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm”, Martína endireitou a postura, rindo, “verdade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhum”, a morena apertou os olhos, sorrindo, e puxou Martína pela nuca, roubando um beijo seu, dessa vez nos lábios e um pouco mais demorado, “e pode deixar que eu dirijo. O lugar vai ser surpresa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luciana puxou o freio de mão do carro com força, tamborilando os dedos no volante e olhando de soslaio a expressão assustada de Martína no banco do passageiro. Luciana estalou a língua, num muxoxo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você dirige muito pior do que eu quando nós estamos em Buenos Aires, Martína.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não disse nada”, a loira deu uma risada disfarçada pelo nariz, “e eu não dirijo mal, eu dirijo sem perder tempo. Tem diferença”, pontuou, arrebitando o nariz para a insinuação de Luciana enquanto abria a porta do carro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciana abriu a própria porta e se curvou sobre o banco, esticando o braço para alcançar as coisas das duas na parte de trás do carro, aceitando a mão que Martína oferecia para que ela saísse do carro e pisasse na calçada acidentada, sem se desequilibrar com todos os pertences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de apertar o botão que trancava o automóvel e enfiar a chave na bolsa de Martína, Luciana encarou a namorada, animada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios. “Então, e agora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agora, nós entramos”, Luciana girou a loira nos calcanhares, fazendo-a encarar um cinema de aparência antiga, com estética retrô. No letreiro, lia-se somente “Mostra Cultural de Cinema Brasileiro”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm”, Martína resmungou, intrigada, “só isso?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Como assim, só isso, mulher?”, Luciana pendeu os braços ao lado do corpo. “Lê as letras menorzinhas.” Martína revirou os olhos para a morena, se virando novamente para o letreiro. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, de súbito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai, Luciana”, em letras diminutas, abaixo do nome da mostra, o cinema anunciava o festival de pornochanchada. Voltou o rosto para a morena, que sorria, diabólica. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vai, Tininha. O filme de hoje é gostosinho, você até gostou do livro, quando eu te emprestei.” Luciana empurrou suavemente Martína para dentro do cinema, “e é de graça. Um evento cultural, e tudo mais. Não é você que sempre me diz pra valorizar mais a minha cultura e etc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Droga. Eu não te falo mais nada”, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, disfarçando o constrangimento, “aliás, que livro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos”, Luciana enganchou o próprio braço ao de Martína, vitoriosa, “eu assisti esse, quando lançou. É até bem leve, em comparação aos outros.” Deu um beijinho rápido no ombro de Martína, com o olhar suave. A loira, por sua vez, suspirou resignada, e marcharam as duas até a sala onde se passava a Mostra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entraram na sala escura em silêncio, enquanto se passavam os agradecimentos aos patrocinadores da Mostra. Como a sala estava relativamente vazia, Luciana conduziu Martína até a fileira de assentos do fundo, sem ninguém além das duas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prontinho”, Luciana se sentou, puxando Martína para o assento ao seu lado. Colocou a bolsa no chão, encarando a namorada em seguida. Martína fingiu um suspiro, dramática, enquanto colocava sua bolsa ao lado da de Luciana, “desligou o celular?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não trago meu celular quando nós saímos”, a loira sussurrou de volta. Luciana assentiu, sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resposta correta”, puxou as pernas para cima do assento, aconchegando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Martína, que havia entrelaçado as mãos das duas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passada metade do filme, Luciana se remexeu na poltrona, se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido da argentina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tína, eu tô entediada”, Martína resmungou de volta, sem falar nada, se focando no filme, “Tininhaa”, cantarolou baixinho o nome da outra, se negando a ser ignorada. Martína virou o rosto levemente, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Que foi, Luciana”, a morena aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar seu queixo, roubando-lhe um beijo, com os lábios entreabertos. Martína riu silenciosamente sobre a boca de Luciana, retribuindo o beijo de bom grado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu já estava estranhando você quieta o filme todo”, Martína sussurrou, endireitando a postura e se encostando no assento da poltrona, sorrindo maliciosamente. Luciana sorriu de volta, sentando-se sobre os próprios joelhos e se inclinando para perto de Martína. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com uma mão erguendo o queixo de Martína e a outra apoiando o próprio peso sobre o braço do assento do cinema, Luciana passou lentamente a língua pelo pescoço exposto da argentina, que sentiu um arrepio eriçar seus pelos. A brasileira prosseguiu, notando a reação que causara, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço até chegar ao colo de Martína, onde mordiscou de leve a pele, erguendo o olhar para mirar Martína nos olhos logo em seguida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína a encarou de volta, encorajando-a com o olhar, seguindo em silêncio. Luciana então voltou novamente seus lábios para o pescoço de Martína, e moveu a mão que antes repousava ali pelo seu corpo, roçando a ponta dos dedos levemente onde encontrava pele exposta nos recortes do vestido da argentina, até chegar à barra da roupa e às coxas nuas de Martína. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luciana-”, a argentina disse levemente, num tom que misturava a excitação e a preocupação de serem descobertas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se você ficar quietinha ninguém vai perceber”, a brasileira sussurrou, soprando o ar quente na pele de Martína, “além disso eles estão muito preocupados com a ação na tela, ninguém vai notar a nossa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martína segurou uma risada quando olhou a tela do cinema e viu a cena que passava, da personagem principal junto do marido, e virou o rosto para a morena, colando os seus lábios aos dela, e agradecendo mentalmente o volume alto do filme por abafar o gemido que Luciana soltou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> ficar quietinha, você disse?”, a argentina recuou alguns centímetros, sussurrando brincalhona sobre os lábios de Luciana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai, Martína, cala essa boca”, Luciana riu baixinho, unindo os lábios das duas em seguida, suprimindo o riso debochado da namorada. E Martína novamente agradeceu aos gemidos do filme, dessa vez por se sobressaírem aos seus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sobre a pornochanchada:<br/>Pornochanchada é o nome de um gênero cinematográfico brasileiro que mistura insinuações e situações ligeiramente sexuais com humor.<br/>Começou nos anos 1970 e acabou nos anos 1980, algumas pessoas debatem se na verdade acabou na década de 90, mas não é um comum acordo.<br/>Algum filmes eram... er... questionáveis. Mas outros, como Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos (baseado no livro de Jorge Amado) são até bem divertidos de assistir, com um humor bem ácido. Eu recomendo. Tem uma versão de 2017, caso interesse alguém.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>